Core A: Leadership and Administrative Core Abstract A Leadership and Administration Core is essential to provide scientific direction, monitor progress and activities, and contribute financial and organizational oversight to ensure the overall success of the entire Africa Wits-INDEPTH partnership for Genomic Studies Collaborative Centre (AWI-Gen) under the umbrella of the Human Heredity and Health in Africa (H3Africa) Consortium. AWI-Gen is a partnership between the University of the Witwatersrand, Johannesburg (Wits), and the International Network for the Demographic Evaluation of Populations and Their Health in low- and middle income countries (INDEPTH). The leadership and their teams will take responsibility for the scientific integrity of the AWI-Gen Collaborative Center throughout its activities from the inception of the study, to developing processes and guidelines, data collection and quality control, data analysis, community engagement, collaborative partnerships, publications and the wide sharing of the findings. They will support the shared core to ensure integrity of samples and data and the four proposed research projects to maximize their success. They will support the teams by communicating effectively, managing fairly and according to sound business principles and will be mindful of the inequalities in resources and support available across the different centers. The leadership team will facilitate capacity development opportunities and will actively seek career advancement opportunities for its young and emerging researchers. It will place an emphasis on facilitating infrastructure development at all its centers through the identification of funding opportunities and by providing support and guidance when requested. AWI-Gen is already a member of the H3Africa Consortium and since its inception has played a leading role in the development of policies and guidelines. We are therefore fully aware of the H3Africa processes and aspirations and will abide by the guidelines and will work toward sustaining not only AWI-Gen but also the continent-wide H3Africa initiative. We will be mindful of the need to extensively disseminate the findings of AWI-Gen and to encourage additional INDEPTH Africa-based centers to consider adding genomic research to their priorities to gain a scientific `multiplier' effect and ensure that there will be a wider impact toward precision public health on the continent. The Leadership core will also nurture its partnerships with Health and Aging in Africa: Longitudinal Studies of an INDEPTH Community (HAALSI) Program, the Developmental Pathway to Health Research Unit (DPHRU), and numerous other project-specific collaborators. !